itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (often abbreviated as MMAR or simply called Alien Rangers) is a Power Rangers miniseries set at the end of the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. As with the rest of third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, this series adapted footage and costumes from the eighteenth Super Sentai series, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. During fight scenes, an alternate version of the MMPR theme song was played, saying "Go Go Alien Rangers" instead of "Go Go Power Rangers". Synopsis Master Vile has used the Orb of Doom to reverse the ages of everyone on Earth, including the Power Rangers. With his team now children and having no powers, Zordon recruits the Alien Rangers of Aquitar for help. These Rangers are humanoid, partially-aquatic aliens and though Earth's environment is ultimately inhospitable to them, they agree to help. Master Vile's plans are foiled, and he leaves in annoyance, but Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa remain and intend to conquer Earth. Hoping to restore everyone's proper ages, Billy Cranston builds a regenerator machine powered by the Ninja Power Coins. However, only Billy is restored to normal before the device is stolen by Goldar and Rito Revolto. Rita and Zedd then destroy the coins. With the human Rangers' powers destroyed, only the Aquitian Rangers stand between Earth and the forces of evil, and they cannot remain forever. Ultimately, Zordon realizes that only one thing can restore everything to normal: the ZEO Crystal, which the human Rangers had split into five sub-crystals and scattered throughout time to keep it from Master Vile. The five young Rangers are each sent back to a different point in time to find a sub-crystal. Upon success, they are returned to the present. All the while, the Aquitian Rangers, Billy, Zordon, and Alpha 5 fend off the forces of Lord Zedd and Rita. The villains also plot to destroy the Command Center and steal the completed Zeo Crystal. Ultimately, Zedd and Rita succeed in summoning the Aquitian Rangers' arch-foe, Hydro-Hog, to destroy them. After a great deal of difficulty, the Aquitian Rangers destroy him. Meanwhile, Aisha Campbell acquires the final sub-crystal in Africa. However, she chooses to remain in exchange for the sub-crystal and new friend Tanya Sloan goes in her place. Once the Zeo Crystal is recombined in a machine devised by Billy, Earth is restored to normal. The teenaged Rangers bid thanks and farewell to their Aquitian counterparts, who return to Aquitar. However, Goldar and Rito Revolto steal the Zeo Crystal out of the Command Center and their bomb goes off soon afterwards. The Rangers are teleported to safety just before the Command Center is destroyed. Aftermath This miniseries set up the transition from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to Power Rangers Zeo . The two-part premiere of the latter resolved the cliffhanger ending and established the Rangers' new powers (as well as new foes, the Machine Empire). The Aquitian Rangers are later seen or referenced in further seasons. Cestro returns unmorphed in "Graduation Blues", seeking Billy's help against the Hydro-Contanimators. Cestro later briefly appears with Delphine in "Revelations of Gold." The Aquitian and Zeo Rangers team-up in the "Rangers of Two Worlds" two-parter, the first instance on the series of two full teams appearing together. The two-parter also centered around Billy's rapidly aging because of his use of the regenerator. In "Countdown to Destruction" in Power Rangers In Space, the Aquitian Rangers battle and are overwhelmed by Divatox's forces. Aurico later appears morphed in the Power Rangers Wild Force episode, "Forever Red", which saw every previous Red Ranger (save Rocky) united to stop the remnants of the Machine Empire. Rangers ' ' Aurico - Red Ranger - Played by David Bacon. As field commander, Aurico leads the Rangers in battle, and devises strategies that ensure victory. Cestro - Blue Ranger - Played by Karim Prince. Cestro is the brains of the team. A master of technology, he creates weapons and devices that get the Aquitian Rangers out of tough situations. Tideus - Yellow Ranger - Played by Jim Gray. The first male Yellow Ranger, he is a very strong, levelheaded individual. Delphine - White Ranger - Played by Rajia Baroudi. She is the leader of the team, and always looking out for her soldiers. Corcus - Black Ranger - Played by Alan Palmer. Though the quietest of the five, he can be rather hot-tempered in battle. Allies *'Thomas "Tommy" Oliver': Portrayed as a child by Michael R. Gotto and as a teenager by Jason David Frank. *'Rocky DeSantos': Portrayed as a child by Michael J. O'Laskey and as a teenager by Steve Cardenas. *'Billy Cranston': Portrayed as a child by Justin Timsit and as a teenager by David Yost. *'Adam Park': Portrayed as a child by Matthew Sakimoto and as a teenager by Johnny Yong Bosch. *'Aisha Campbell': Portrayed as a child by Sicily Sewell and as a teenager by Karan Ashley. *'Katherine "Kat" Hillard': Portrayed as a child by Julia Jordan and as a teenager by Catherine Sutherland. *'Zordon': Voiced by Robert L. Manahan. *'Alpha 5': Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. *'Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier': Portrayed as a child by Cody Slaton and as a teenager by Paul Schrier. *'Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch': Portrayed as a child by Ross J. Samya and as a teenager by Jason Narvy. Villains *'Master Vile': Voiced by Tom Wyner. *'Rita Repulsa': Portrayed by Carla Perez and voiced by Barbara Goodson. *'Lord Zedd': Portrayed by Edwin Neal (credited as Ed Neal) and voiced by Robert Axelrod. *'Goldar': Voiced by Kerrigan Mahan (credited as Ryan O'Flannigan). *'Rito Revolto': Voiced by Bob Papenbrook. *'Squatt': Voiced by Michael Sorich (credited as Michael J. Sorich). *'Baboo': Voiced by Dave Mallow (credited as Colin Phillips). *'Finster': Voiced by Robert Axelrod. *'Hydro Hog': Voiced by Brad Orchard. *'Monsters': (note: all voice actors uncredited) **'Parrot Top': (voiced by Matt K. Miller) **'See-Monster': (voiced by Brian Tahash) **'Crabby Cabbie': (voiced by Michael Sorich) **'Garbage Mouth':(voiced by Matt K. Miller) **'Brick Bully': (voiced by Richard Epcar the first time and by Brian Tahash the second time) **'Professor Longnose': (voiced by Kirk Thornton) **'Slotsky': (voiced by Jimmy Theodore) **'Eric and Merrick, The Barbaric Brothers': (voice actors unknown) **'Bratboy': (voiced by Paul Schrier) **'Witchblade': (voiced by Wendee Lee) **'Arachnofiend': (voiced by Julie Maddalena) Zords * Battle Borgs: Humanoid Zords used by each Aquitian Ranger that were brought with them from Aquitar to Earth. They are similar to the Shogunzords, although less armored. They were controlled through telepathy. * Shogunzords: The Aquitian Rangers also had access to the original Power Rangers' Shogunzords and were able to form the Shogun Megazord (most of the monsters they fought were eliminated this way). Along with the Falconzord, they could form the Shogun Mega Falconzord, which they used to defeat their most feared nemesis, the Hydro Hog. Episodes Trivia *The "Alien Rangers of Aquitar" episodes use the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 3 opening instead of the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers opening, despite being part of said mini-series. The reason for this has never been specified, though it is likely because the Alien Rangers weren't established as regular characters until these very same episodes. Category:Saban Era Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers